Complementary
by Kirityu Ryukaro
Summary: Everyone who knows Midoriya Izuku would say that he's quirkless. Even if they really aren't. They were really lucky that their quirks complemented each other's so well.
1. Chapter 1 - Fateful Encounter

Midoriya Izuku is quirkless.

But he isn't.

Both him and Inko prefer that he be known as quirkless. It's safer for him.

But they can never avoid the truth of what really happened that day.

* * *

"Shitty Deku." Bakugou cursed under his breath, his hands popping with explosions as the heat seared his back. His quirk was powerful alright, but because of his sweat, he never really did well under all the heat. Not being able to use his quirk in lessons, all the sweat was just accumulating on his palms until they were dismissed, where Bakugou would run to the roof to blow it all up.

Midoriya was his friend.

Or not really.

He was quirkless. Bakugou didn't need a friend that was useless and powerless. And Midoriya was weird. He spaced out sometimes, staring into space during lessons, while eating, all the time. He looked uncomfortable in his own body.

Bakugou couldn't blame him for that. He would be uncomfortable in a quirkless body too.

But that wasn't the problem. Midoriya always acted like the body wasn't his own. And that kinda freaked Bakugou out. Just a little. Just because it was weird and abnormal.

Everyone knew that Midoriya Izuku was quirkless.

And Midoriya was glad.

* * *

Midoriya just stared into space again, and the teacher sighed. He couldn't do much, it was written on his medical records, and Inko had specifically said that this happened sometimes. As long as he was passing in school, the teacher didn't care.

He didn't want to, anyway.

Midoriya just stared at the board blankly, as the two beings in his head argued.

"Algebra doesn't work like that, Miku."

"Shut it, Tani. Just cause you're smarter doesn't mean you can lecture me."

"You need to know. It's basic stuff."

Akatani howled, "Algebra is not basic!"

Mikumo snorted, "Wait until you get the differentiation and integration."

The teacher started handing out the worksheets, and Mikumo stared at the worksheet, before picking up the pen. "Watch and learn. This is how you do it."

Akatani just watched on as Mikumo made legible scrawls on the paper, with a's and b's and c's and square roots and finding the roots of the equation and everything Mikumo saying making no sense at all to the other.

"You're still confused." Mikumo laughed, shoving Akatani, who just hissed and shoved back.

The teacher didn't say a word as Midoriya put his head on the desk.

As long as he did his work, he didn't care.

* * *

"Any potential interesting examinees?" Aizawa asked, sifting through a couple of papers.

"Well... do you count the recommendation students?" Kayama asked.

"No. Just examinees."

"Well... I saw a kid with a brainwashing quirk. Won't do well against robots but maybe he'll get a few rescue points?"

"Here. A quirkless one." Kan turned a piece of paper around, showing a boy with green eyes and green fluffy hair, smiling at the camera. "Midoriya Izuku."

Aizawa sighed. "Let's just hope he knows what he's doing."

He didn't mind that a quirkless kid was applying for the hero course. Just that he would have a much harder time destroying robots.

"Someone's curious." Everyone turned to look at the quirked animal, who had a gleam in his eyes. "How are his scores?"

"Full marks for the application test."

Nezu nodded, "Excellent. I hope he'll do well on the preliminary tests and the actual entrance exams later on."

He saw the weird way Aizawa was eyeing him, and he grinned.

"Why don't you scout him then. Go to his school, take a look. You expelled your entire homeroom class, and you don't teach anything else. Plus, Bakugou is there too."

Aizawa agreed, for two reasons. He was too tired to argue with the principal, and he was sure he would lose the argument anyways.

"Yeah. Sure. Save me some lunch."

* * *

Aizawa just watched from outside the classroom.

The boy called Bakugou was listening, swearing a but, but other than that, everything seemed okay.

Midoriya was a whole knew problem.

Aizawa could tell he wasn't really there. He wasn't listening, for sure. It was almost as if his mind was somewhere else.

The teacher called on him, and Midoriya suddenly blinked, looking at the question written on the board before answering the question promptly.

_At least he seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe he was just thinking about the subject at hand._

He lingered around a bit more, and turned to leave at the bell that signalled the start of lunch rang out. He was about to walk away when he heard some yells.

"Stupid Deku! You're quirkless!"

"So? It doesn't bother me, why does it bother you?"

Aizawa blinked.

The quirkless at this age were few and far between. There was no way he should be so nonchalant about it. Surely he had been bullied before? Or maybe he had someone to protect him. Aizawa peeked into the classroom out of curiosity.

"Can it! You can't apply to UA. You can't be a hero without a quirk!" A boy with a wooden looking face laughed.

"Yeah! You'll just die!" Another boy grinned.

"Maybe that's just up to me. I can be a hero. I will be a hero. And my 'lack of a quirk' isn't going to stop me." Midoriya just stood up, and looked at them in the eye. The two boys flinched, and instinctively stood aside as Midoriya strode past them, before scrambling out the door.

Upon leaving the room, Midoriya saw Aizawa looking at him, and faced him.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see a pro hero here."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"You sure seem confident."

"About what? Being quirkless? Why should what they say get into my head when I know they're wrong?" Midoriya gave a small, cheeky grin, before asking, "So, what's Eraserhead doing here?"

"My colleagues wanted me to check this place out."

"Oh. Okay. Sounds boring."

"Yep. I was just about to leave."

"Oh. Well. Nice to meet you. I would harass you with more questions, but then again you hate attention. So bye." Midoriya waved goodbye to the hero before running down the hallway.

_Good to hear that he still believes he can be a hero._ Aizawa told himself mentally, before leaving the building finally, not realising he had completely misunderstood what the boy truly meant.

* * *

Turning the corner, Midoriya leaned against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Oh gods, why were you like that?" Akatani hissed. "He's the one we should be avoiding."

"It makes him less suspicious. He works in UA." Mikumo growled back.

"He could have killed us. You know that the best. You were the one that told us to avoid him the second you realised what Eraserhead's quirk was." Akatani groaned.

"I know that. I did what I had to in order to get away as quickly as possible." Mikumo grumbled. "I don't like it, but we're not dead yet. I probably did _something_ right."

"Yeah.."

Both of them remained silent, before Mikumo asked, "Katsudon?"

"Nah. Soba."

"Come one. Please."

"... fine."


	2. Chapter 2 - Entrance Exam

"Tell me again why you think that Thirteen can beat Endeavor again?" Akatani asked, as they walked under an underpass.

"Duh. Black hole. Vacumn. No air, no fire. Plus Thirteen can just turn him into dust and no more Endeawhore." Mikumo jeered.

The manhole behind them burst open, and Midoriya whirled around.

"Holy. What is that?!" Akatani shrieked, as a pile of goop oozed up into an inhumane looking lump. A large, yellow eye looked back at them.

The figure said something, but neither of them heard it. Akatani was already running off, as Mikumo calculated the best way to defeat him.

"Eyes! It's solid!" He shrieked, smacking Akatani mentally on the head and shook him, "HIT IT!"

Midoriya pivotted on one leg, swinging his fist around and smashed it into the eye of the sludge monster. Due to his own velocity, the fist crashed into him, and the man made of sludge was knocked out.

"That is utterly disgusting." Akatani blanched.

"No doubt. Bleh." Mikumo stuck out his tongue.

"But he's a villain? He seems pretty weak."

"Most minor villains are. They just think they're all high and mighty with their quirks and never strategize."

"True."

"Have no fear! For I am here!" They heard a voice, and Yagi, as All Might, popped up from the man hole that the sludge monster had emerged from.

"A bit late, don't you think?" Midoriya grumbled, and rolled his eyes. They were still fans of All Might, sure, but with the circumstances of their quirks...

"My apologies, young man. I'm rather new to this city, and he lost me in the sewers." Yagi remorsefully said, before turning to the Sludge villain. "Speaking of which... did you knock him out?"

"Yep. Punched em in the eye. Self defence. No quirk usage." Midoriya quickly rambled, in defence. He wanted to be a hero, dammit. He did not want to get tangled up in the laws at this point in time.

"I don't see any quirk usage, so I'll take your word for it." Yagi nodded, before starting to scoop the sludge villain into two very conviniently placed two litre soda bottles.

Midoriya hurriedly dug into his bag, fishing out his notebook with his hero notes on All Might, sheepishly handing it to Yagi after he managed to secure the villain.

"Excuse me... can you... sign this please?" He asked, as Yagi slipped the two bottles into the pockets on his pants.

"Of course." The hero took the notebook, and while he would normally just give him a huge signature scrawled across two pages, he paused when he saw a dmall sketch of himself on the paper. He carefully looked at the information written on the page, before signing in the corner of the page.

"Here." He passed the book back, "Those are really detailed notes. Are you aiming to be a pro hero?"

"Mhm!" Midoriya grinned. He really didn't want this conversation to spiral into something about his quirk, so he quickly grabbed his phone.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late! Bye, All Might!" He quickly ran out of the tunnel, while Yagi stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well... that is refreshing..." Yagi mused. It was nice to see someone act normally towards him, especially since he almost got flocked by rabid fans and reporters almost every day.

He quickly headed towards the nearest police station.

* * *

"How exactly do you plan to get into the hero course without a quirk? You can't break robots." Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

Unknown to Bakugou, at the very same time, Akatani asked, "So.. how are we gonna pass the entrance exam? Our quirks aren't usable for this."

"Um, hacking? Aiming at the joints? Saving people? There's tons of things we can do." Mikumo replied to Akatani, unaware that he had said that outloud.

Bakugou stopped walking, and Mikumo paused when he realised what he said.

"We? What do you mean, we? Who are you with?!" Bakugou snared, poking his finger into Midoriya's chest, his other habd popping with explosions.

"You and me, of course!" Mikumo hurriedly covered up, "You don't just have to destroy stuff, you know."

"Tch. Nerd. You better get in or I'll kill you." Bakugou grumbled.

Just then, neither Akatani nor Mikumo realised that they were about to trip over a rock. He flailed as he felt himself falling forward, and then, all of a sudden, he stopped falling.

"Whew! You're alright! It would be bad if you fell! That would bring you bad luck!" A girl grinned, as she uprighted him, "See ya!"

"Who is she?" Akatani asked, "Do we know her?"

"Nope." Mikumo shook his head, "No freaking idea."

"Hey, nerd! Don't get your head in the fucking clouds just cause you saw a girl, idiot." Bakugou snorted, whacking him on the head.

"Shut it, Kacchan!" Akatani hissed, and the two ended up mock wrestling as the other students steered clear of them as they walked into UA to take the examination.

* * *

The UA exams weren't really that hard. Mikumo was done in pretty much half the time, and spent the rest of his time trying to teach Akatani everything ranging from math to physics to the arts.

"No, you cannot write that!"

"I write what I want! This is my body!"

"Yeah? And I'm the reason your body is functioning, idiot!" Mikumo hissed, right as Yamada announced that the written portion was over.

They were all seated in some kind of auditorium, as Yamada started explaining the practical exam to them.

Mikumo yawned. Robots, bash the robots, get points, yada yada yada.

Nothing new. UA had the same exam every year. It was pretty obvious at this point.

He tapped his feet against the ground, bored. He twiddled his thumbs. He ran his fingers through his hair. He twisted his head one way, then the other, eliciting cracking noises when he did so.

"Sir! There are four faux villains printed here and you only mentioned three!? Why is this such a mistake! And you!" He pointed at Midoriya, who was currently folding the piece of paper with the villains written on it into origami, "You're not taking this seriously! Why are you here!?"

"Cause I'm trying to be a hero? Duh." Mikumo replied, rolling his eyes, "Also, tone your voice down. You're even more annoying than this voice in my head, and that's saying a lot."

He flipped the boy with glasses off, before resumed fiddling with his paper.

* * *

"DEKU WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Bakugou roared.

"What!?" Mikumo asked, "I didn't do anything!"

"You fucking made the zero pointer explode!?"

"So what!? It was gonna kill us?!" Akatani roared, mentally gesturing to Mikumo and himself.

"Us!? Who the fuck is the other person!?" Bakugou hissed, glaring at Midoriya menacingly.

Akatani cursed inwards at his slip up, as Mikumo quickly pushed Akatani out of control to cover his mistake, "That brown haired girl with a gravity quirk! She was trapped under rubble! You expected me to not save her!?"

"HOW!?"

"I told you! Hacking it!" Mikumo shot back, "Weren't you listening this morning!?"

"Idiot! I meant how did you fucking hack it!?"

"Did no one ever teach you sentence structure?! And you're playing the pronoun game! How the heck was I supposed to know what you were talking about!?"

"SHUT UP DEKU!"


End file.
